


Asuna's Frustration

by HunterHorseHelmsley



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), sword art
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Making Out, Making Up, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterHorseHelmsley/pseuds/HunterHorseHelmsley
Summary: Asuna gets jealous of all the girls after Kazuto
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Asuna's Frustration

Asuna never considered herself a jealous person, in fact she thought people who got jealous were insecure brats who don’t trust their partners, that all changed however once she got a boyfriend of her own. Kazuto Kirigaya was, in her mind, perfect, he was strong, smart, cute, protective, hot, funny, dedicated, honest, passionate- she could go on. However, if there was one thing she hated about him, it was that he was too attractive, every girl he meets seemingly wants to sex him up, and it pissed her off to no end. 

At first, it pleased her quite a bit knowing how many girls wanted her man, it made her feel, dare she say it, superior, in her life of which she had little control, she jumped at any chance to have power, and God knows she showed it off as much as she could. 

In the school cafeteria for example, Asuna was cuddling with Kazuto as he tried to finish up on homework he had due in his next subject, something she scolded him for multiple times to no avail, when she saw Rika staring at him with her usual lovestruck gaze as Keiko ranted to her about some difficult Math problem. Something twinged inside of her heart and although it wasn’t clear to her at the time, it was pain, sheer pain at the thought of someone stealing him away from her. She knew he would never cheat, but it still hurt, the type of hurt that can’t go away no matter how much thinking you do, so she decided on the next best thing, show them what they can never get. Asuna’s experience as a vice-commander certainly helped her a lot when it came to this, she had various strategies of different situations of how to get her lovable raven haired baby to show her the affection she wanted- no...needed. 

“Hey, Asu-?” He would begin by asking, she moved her head from its usual spot on his shoulder to look him in his eyes, eyes that know no limit on their effect on her, eyes she could look in forever, eyes that made her heart melt and her knees weak. “Can you help me with this? I know how good you are at chemistry” he whispered, subconsciously pushing his face forward and moving his hand that was resting on her hip up to just below her breast.

*God, even when he’s not even trying, he’s sexy as hell, I’m supposed to be the one seducing HIM* “Well...I don’t know Kazu-” she teased, bopping her finger on his nose, prompting a grunt of annoyance from her boyfriend, at the corner of her eye she could see a frustrated Rika glaring at their current interaction, unaware of what was coming next; “What do I get in return?” Asuna asked, wearing a seductive grin, rubbing her hand around his small but tight chest, indicating to Kazuto exactly what she wants. This was her most used tactic, the simple reward system. 

He played dumb; “I don’t know, what do you want?” moving his face closer and closer to hers. His hand now blatantly cupping her breast. 

“I think you know sweetie” she pressed, their lips millimetres away from contact, she could feel his hot breath and it did things to her she never would’ve expected in the past. 

“I really don’t, care to tell me?” Kazuto spoke in a low husky voice, driving the girl in his arms crazy, he knew she loved it when he acted like this, he knew her inside and out...literally.  
“I hate you” she mused, smashing her face against his, engaging his mouth and tongue in a fierce battle for dominance, a battle she knew she lost the moment he let out a slight chuckle and moved his hands down to grab her rear, forcing a small moan to escape her lips. 

Keiko was still unaware of this whole thing was still rattling on, this time about a teacher who she was sure had it out for her. Rika, however looked like a ghost had appeared, only snapping out of her trance once Asuna let out a hefty moan, of which alerted Keiko to their actions. 

“Oh God, not again, seriously guys!?” Keiko shrieked, diving her head into her hands to force out the image that was burned into her mind. 

Rika stood up to try and desperately separate the couple, who were sucking face like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile Asuna laughed inside of her mind, letting herself be cut away from her lover, she knew the damage had been done and the lesson learned, a lesson not to be forgotten anytime soon. 

Asuna revelled in situations like those, even though they weren’t necessarily common, they were still memorable enough to leave an impact on her friends. Of course, making out with Kazuto was a huge benefit but it never hurt to satiate the pain that came with girls flirting with him, she never knew that was the reason though or the fact she was jealous until Alice came into their lives. 

The day Johnny Black attacked Kazuto was the worst day of her life, simply put. He was her world, her sole reason for being alive, her soulmate and she felt her heart split in two. The very idea of him being taken away from her was a cruel one, and one that never failed to put tears into her eyes. When she reunited with him, she became whole again, especially since he seemed to recognise her and miss her despite being in the underworld for years. 

Her biggest shock came when she found out Alice’s relationship with her beloved, she FORBADE her, his wife, from seeing him, anger swelled within Asuna and when Alice told her she looked after him in his weakened state she thought she was gonna explode. 

All that led to Asuna’s current situation, she finally understood why people became jealous, the way Alice looks at Kazuto pisses her off, the way Alice calls Kazuto’s aunt “mother” pisses her off, the way she subtly flirts with him pisses her off, when she found out she was gonna live with Kazuto she, you guessed it, was pissed off. The worst part of all was Kazuto did NOTHING to ward her off, no “sorry I’m taken” or anything, it made her heart hurt in a way it has never felt before.  
Especially when she tried making out with him in front of her and he turned her down. 

Things have been awkward between them for about a week, their friends thought they had gotten into a fight, however Kazuto, for all his faults, still actively tried to talk to her, even when he thought everything was fine but subtle comments like “why don’t you talk about it with Alice?” proceeded by a huff, her crossing her arms, and looking away from him, definitely made him think something was off.

The first day back at school, Kazuto knew something was wrong, Asuna had been avoiding him, instead of saying her usual good morning and a kiss on the cheek, she went straight to her desk without even batting an eye at him, leaving a disheartened Kazuto to sulk at his desk. 

*Is this my punishment for bullying Liz and the others?* She thought to herself, trying not to let the dam holding back her tears burst free. *Please, I won’t do it again I just want him back…* She pleaded to whatever God was listening. 

When lunch came around, she resolved to talk about it at their usual table. When she saw him sitting there, with a look of confusion plastered across his face, all she wanted was to run up to him, cry into his chest, and let out all of her feelings. But decided on a more traditional conversation. 

When she sat down across from him, instead of cuddling with him like usual he gave her an obvious look of disappointment, looks that cute made her question why she was mad at him. 

“Hey...” he began to say “did you see that new ALO update?” he asked hoping for any semblance of normalcy. 

“Kazuto, I’m mad at you!” she snapped giving him her trademark death glare. 

He looked shocked, she rarely called him by his full name unless she was really mad or really...not mad; “What, why? Is this about Alice? I told you, there’s nothing going on” he pleaded with her. 

“I know...it’s just...it still hurts!” Asuna cried, tears threatening to spill “you’re my boyfriend, yet she’s the first girl outside of your family to move in with you! She looked after you more times than I have! and even you’re aunt seems to like her more!” she yelled, her anger increasing.

“Asuna…” he got up, moved beside her, and embraced her into a tight hug “First of all, my aunt loves you, every time you’re not there she’s asking how you are and the next time you’re coming. Second of all, I’m sorry..I-I never realised how much this meant to you, but we’re going to America soon anyway, and I’m definitely not taking her instead of you” he explained. 

“I guess that’s true…” she complied, embracing the hug even more “but I’m still pretty mad, you’ll need to reward me..” 

Kazuto let out a laugh, before bending down and planting a kiss on her head “sure babe, whatever you want”

Asuna smiled, knowing no matter what girl came, Kazuto was hers, and hers alone. 

(A/N: I hate the ending lol, but seeing as this is my first REAL fanfic, I needed to write a story like this, but I definitely think I’m gonna stick to more humerous stories)


End file.
